The Family
by Onehellagaykid
Summary: Some call it organised crime, others call it family. Full description in Chapter 1. Inspired by the film "The Family"
1. Chapter 1

After being relocated 4 different times you get used to it. New house. New name. New life. Take the Giovanni's for example. The father, Russell, used to be a Mob Lord. Long line of Italian mobsters in his family. He had people working for him in every business. He was at the top of his game. In his town, there was no crime. That was until an old family feud started up again and bought terror onto him and his family. They had to relocate. From USA to France. From France to Sweden. From Sweden to London. That is where our story begins. With Russell, his wife Judy, their eldest Quinn and her brother Warren. They were the Giovanni's now they are the Fabray's. Some people called it organised crime, they called it family.

"Quinn. Can you please help with the last of this stuff?" Her mother called to her as she pulled off her head phones. Quinn just rolled her eyes and grabbed another box from the back of the car, dumped it in the living room and pulled back on her earphones. "Right," her mum said as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Quinnie, upstairs on the right, Warren you're opposite. Take up the rest of your stuff." Quinn groaned as she grabbed another box and hulled it up the stairs. Warren followed close by and turned into his room as she went into hers.

Judy was already making breakfast by the time Quinn was out of bed. Warren had stuffed his face so he went back upstairs to get ready for school.

"Hiya sweetie, breakfast is in the table and your lunch is all packed. Oh and could you please go and get your father. He's been out there trying to clear that shed." The blonde obliged and found her dad sitting at a desk surrounded by paper.

"Hi dad." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just...trying to, uh, write a novel...on war."

"Dad I know it's your memoir. But don't let mom find out. She said breakfast is ready so come in when your done." Quinn's dad smiled and he kissed her hand as she pulled away.

Warren and Quinn had already found themselves at the school gates as Quinn clutched her books to her chest and Warren gulped.

"De-brief at lunch?" She asked him. He nodded his head and the fist bumped before they followed different paths.

Sitting down at her desk for science, she huffed as she tried to find her pencil case. When she couldn't find it she grabbed a spare pencil and started to write notes. Meanwhile on the other side of school Warren was getting the crap beaten out of him.

"Alright. Alright...I'll, I'll do it. Just...stop." He said as he rolled onto his back and coughed.

"I want it done by tomorrow. If it isn't done then I'll introduce myself to that pretty little sister of yours." He said before finally give the helpless boy one last kick in ribs. Yelling in pain, he rolled over and clutched his ribs. They left him bleeding as the bell for lunch went. Warren grasped his ribs and slowly stood up griping the sink.

"Fucking tea drinkers." He said as he washed the blood of his face. He winced as he gently pressed his black eye. Shaking his head he grabbed his bag and went to meet Quinn.

"So what's up?" She said as she placed her tray down opposite her brother.

Warren then went on to explain and analyse nearing every kid in the lunch hall. "That girl, Santana Lopez. She is basically the queen of this place. Do not get on her bad side. She is in love with Brittany S. Pierce, but no one knows." Quinn looked up and saw the the Latina girl laughing away with Brittany, when a little brunette sat in the corner with her head in a book. Something clicked on Quinn. Her heart immediately skipped a beat or twenty when she saw her biting her pen.

"What about her?" Quinn pointed her fork in the direction of the girl.

"Oh her, well, she's a straight A student. Two gay dads, thinks she's Barbra Streisand. Is in this club. Erm, glee club or something." The blonde nodded her head and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have a good day, sweetie?" Judy said as Quinn walked in closely followed by Warren sporting a black eye. "What happened!" She practically cried as she grabbed Warren's cheek.

"Some older boys jumped me. I'm fine. I know what I'm doing?"

"Okay, if you know what you're doing. How about you Quinnie?"

"Some bitch stole my pencil case. I found out who. I also made a new friend." Warren just hit his sister in the arm and wiggled his eyebrows. She shook him off and went up to her room."

 _The blonde mobster pushed open the door and found the girl that stole her pencil case. Pushing the girl to the floor, she bought her fist to connect with the girls nose. She then continued to punch that area until blood was pooling around her head. The thief coughed and pointed to her bag. Quinn smiled as she rummaged through and found the pink patchwork pencil case._

 _As she made her way back to her locker, she passed the library and saw a flash of brunette. She paused and watched as the little brunette, flicked back and forth between books as she tapped a pen on her lip. Slowly pushing open the door, she snuck in and hid behind a shelf. She quietly made her way around, but as she did she knocked a stack of books which fell to the floor. The brunette looked up and frowned._

 _"I know you're there. I could feel you watching me." Quinn gulped and stepped out from the shadows. The brunette came to view and smiled as Quinn tucked a piece of hair behind her left ear._

 _"What you reading?" She asked curiously._

 _"I'm not reading, I'm studying."_

 _"What are you studying?" Quinn gifted as she stepped closer._

 _"Just maths mainly, I am also studying English literature."_

 _"Actually I could use some help with my maths. Could you tutor me? With me bring the new girl I don't really know anyone."_

 _"Of course. I'm Rachel Berry." She said holding out her hand. Quinn took it and replied with her name. The bell went for end of the day and Rachel packed up her things._

 _"I will see you tomorrow Rachel Berry." Rachel smiled and walked off, leaving Quinn with a huge smile on her face._

Meanwhile in the quiet town of Normandy, Ricky Morello, was looking for the Giovanni's.

"Where the hell is he?" He shouted landing a punch on the guys face. "You tell me where this punk is, and you walk away. He did a lot of damage to me and I want to get my revenge."

"I...I d-don't know." Ricky then punched him in the face a few more times with a knuckle duster and then he cracked. "Okay. Okay, t-they're in London. N-not hard to miss. Only a-American family in the school. L-living under the n-name Fabray." He let out a short breath and Ricky cracked his knuckles.

"Thank you Crystal. Get rid off him." Ricky signalled to his henchmen. They picked him up and dragged him to a dark corner of the warehouse they were in. Screams were heard then a gunshot, suddenly those screams stopped.

"Boss, they are in London. Living under the name Fabray. Not sure what school, but the only America family in the joint. That should give you some leads."

"Thank you Ricky." The mysterious voice from the other side of the line replied.


End file.
